


Valentine's Day

by DemonBanisher



Series: Sirius + Remus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBanisher/pseuds/DemonBanisher
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend Valentine's Day together. They spend the day remembering how they fell in love and thinking about what the future might hold.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius + Remus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! I didn't know if I would be able to pull this off in time but somehow I did?!  
> I hope you all enjoy this! It was so nice to be able to come back to this world - I really missed them all so much.  
> I can't believe it's been over a month and a half since the end of Sirius + Remus

Remus yawned and stretched out before reaching for his phone from his bedside table. He smiled as he saw the onslaught of morning texts that Sirius had already sent him. Everything from “Good morning beautiful!” to “Happy Valentine’s Day Moony!” to “Oh my god, I forgot you sleep in forever, this is killing me.”

Remus laughed at that last one and typed back a few responses to Sirius that was part him calling him a git and part him reminding him how much he truly and deeply loved him. 

He made his way out of his bedroom and into the hallway to find Lily already up and in the kitchen with a cup of a coffee. In front of her, was a small pink notebook, a take-out cup of hot chocolate from Remus’ favourite place, and a wolf stuffy with the softest grey fur. 

“He’s been sending a new hot chocolate every half hour to make sure it was warm when you woke up,” Lily said glaring the stuffy down over her mug. “I was going to stab the next delivery person who came to drop it off.”

Even Lily’s ill temper couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Remus was just so happy. So happy to have Sirius in his life and so happy to have this day or any day to celebrate that joy with him. He hugged the wolf to his chest as he scooped up the notebook and saw that it had the words _Do you dare?_ written on the front. 

Lily moved to read it over his shoulder. “I swear you two are so adorable it makes me sick sometimes.”

Remus wrapped her in a big hug. “You know you love us. Besides whose brilliant idea was the notebook thing?”

Lily groaned, “Don’t remind me.”

Remus laughed, knowing Lily didn’t really mean it and she was just grumpy from a combination of lack of caffeine and the constant beratement from the food delivery people. That and he wasn’t sure if she had Valentine’s Day plans finalized yet. 

“Well,” Remus said, “looks like I’ll be out of the house all day so it’s yours if you want it. Maybe you can have James over? You know be a whole twenty-first century witch and ask him yourself? I mean, you are dating.” 

“I know,” Lily said. “I should just put something together for us and I know this whole day is a corporate ploy made to sell overpriced cards and chocolate but is it sad that every time someone knocked at the door today, I was hoping it might be flowers for me?”

“No, it’s not sad at all. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend your Valentine’s Day with someone. Besides, who can blame you? It’s been practically brainwashed into us since we were kids. I know James will come through, though,” he said with a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder. 

Lily nodded and returned her attention back to finishing off the rest of her coffee. 

Remus slipped off to his room in order to get changed. He threw together a bag with some of the things he thought he might need today and added his Valentine’s Day present for Sirius. Lily was sitting on the couch watching tv when he went to leave, and he stopped to drop his Valentine’s Day gift into her lap. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Lils.”

She tore open the wrapping to find her favourite chocolate and a new book that Remus had picked out for her. “Thanks Remus,” she said smiling up at him. 

Remus would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was a bit of a sap for Valentine’s Day. He just loved love. I mean, the heteronormativity of all it got under his skin a bit and he wished that they’d include all kinds of love in their marketing campaigns but… at the end of the day he was just happy for any excuse to spend a whole day showing the people around him how much they meant to him, drowning them in little tokens that he hoped would serve as a tiny reminder of how much they meant to him. 

He scooped the hot chocolate off the counter, wondering briefly what Lily had done with all the others, and headed to the front door. As he pulled it open, he was met with a very flustered looking floral delivery person. They appeared to be attempting to juggle three different arrangements in their arms while trying to figure out how to knock on the door. 

“Oh, thank Merlin,” the delivery person said. “Does Lily Evans live here?”

“Yep, one second. Lily!”

Remus watched as she sprang off the couch and made her way to the door, and if it was even humanely possible, the smile on her face when she saw the flowers made him even happier. 

Remus slipped by the frazzled flower delivery person and made his way down the steps and out into the street thinking over Sirius’ message in the notebook as he walked. 

_Hello, my beautiful notebook boy,_

_Have I told you that lately? How beautiful you are?_

_I hope you like your new friend. I picked him out just for you. I thought it would be nice to have something soft to cuddle when I’m not around. Maybe a little friend for you after the full moons. A reminder that I don’t see the big, bad wolf, only my amazing boyfriend._

_God, I love that word. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. BOYFRIEND!_

_I swear, I still want to run out and scream it to the whole city. Maybe I will, don’t challenge me Moony, I can feel you challenging me._

_Anyways. How to make a perfect Valentine’s Day for the most perfect boy I know? Now that I really don’t know. I think I’ve been driving James insane with Valentine’s Day ideas and advice. To be fair, he’s been driving me crazy too, he’s so scared he’s going to mess this day up with Lily. I’m guessing you’ve seen the flowers by now. If you thought three bouquets was bad, just wait until you see how much chocolate he got her._

_But enough about those loveable idiots. How can I tell you how I feel about you Moony? About how warm and safe I felt when you curled up around me in the hospital when I broke my hip. About how the gentle way you kiss the top of my head makes me feel a little less alone. About how the way you are always knitting me new things to wear makes me feel like I’m wrapped in a warm hug by you even when you’re not around._

_Moony, every time I think I can’t love you more, you go and do something so simple, so caring, so you, and I find a well of emotion in me that I didn’t know I had._

_Now, I must admit, I was a bit of a Valentine’s Day cynic. Are we surprised? But this year, I’m putting all of that behind me in favour of any excuse to remember all the little ways we fell in love together. So today, I want to take you on a tour of our love story from chapter one up until the pages we’re still writing. Meet me at our place._

_All my love, forever and always,_

_Your mystery writer_  
Your Padfoot  
Your love 

Remus opened the door to the bookstore and breathed in the familiar scent of paper and ink. A smell that had gained a whole new meaning for him since he fell in love with Sirius Black. He made his way through the aisles knowing exactly where to go.

When he found Sirius, his back was to him. The upper part of his dark hair pulled back in a small bun, the rest curling down by his shoulders. Remus loved getting to run his fingers through Sirius’ hair, getting to hold his head in his lap, as he gently worked to massage out all the tension of the day. But more than that, Remus loved getting to see Sirius like this. To watch him when he didn’t know he was looking. To be able to gaze on him with puppy dog eyes full of lovesick adoration and not have to feel the slightest bit self-conscious about it. 

Sirius must have sensed that Remus was standing behind him as he turned around to see Remus and grinned wildly in a way that once had made Remus certain that he must have been staring at someone else. Now, Remus had just learned to bask in the feeling of being loved and seen by Sirius.

“Hello love,” Sirius said as he pulled Remus against him and leaned down to give him a kiss. 

“Hi,” Remus murmured against his lips. “I missed you.”

They kissed again and then Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. Not caring who saw them.

“It’s only been three days.”

“Too long.”

“How was your class?” Sirius asked. Remus had gotten a temporary position covering for maternity leave in January. It had been chaos jumping in halfway through the year, but more than anything it had reassured Remus that teaching was what he was meant to do.

“Busy. I don’t know where they get all that energy from. There was something magical about watching them set up their little Valentine’s Day mailboxes and drop off their little cards and candy. Then afterwards they all ate their sweets and sat and compared all the different puns and characters on their cards. It was just so nice seeing them so happy and – what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason,” Sirius said, running a hand over Remus’ curls. “I just love listening to you talk about things you love.”

Remus blushed quietly and tried to look away, but Sirius held him steady and gave him another kiss before interlocking their hands and leading him out of the store. 

“C’mon. We got a long day ahead of us and I don’t want to miss a minute of it.”

They made their way from the bookstore to where “Candy Cane Craze” had once stood and found that it had been replaced with a store where you could make your own custom version of those chalky candy hearts. They decided to make a matching set with Sirius’ saying MOON and Remus’ saying STARS. Despite how cute they were, they quickly released they tasted just as bad as the toasted marshmallow candy canes and quickly dissolved into a debate about whether the taste of ash or chalk was worse. 

After that was the park, and then the café where they got more hot chocolate, then a visit to Dorcas and Marlene at the art gallery, followed by the science centre. The whole day was a beautiful trip down memory lane. It was nice to go back to all of these places. Remus had imagined Sirius in each of them, imagined what he had been doing and thinking when he’d given him the dares, but it was different getting to see him there. Getting to stand there and take him in in all these beautiful places. All of these places that had given them both so much. That had given them each other. 

They laughed about the most ridiculous things they made the other do and smiled as they remembered their favourite bits of the letters. Sirius gave Remus a big hug as they walked by the basement where the Hanukkah punk rock show had been held and Remus reminded him that all was okay. Remus held Sirius a little tighter when he could tell he was thinking of Caradoc and wished aloud that wherever he was he’d found peace with himself. But more than anything, they spent the day falling back in love with each other, remembering all the little milestones along the way. When Remus had first admitted his feelings for Sirius, when he’d finally been able to share his name, how hard Sirius had fought to find his way back to him time and time again as if their plotlines were destined to stay intertwined, and now they were living in the brilliant epilogue of their happily ever after. 

The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way to the park where the carousel was held. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus and pulled him tight against him as they watched the antique horses go up and down over and over again. Remus thought about how lucky he was that Sirius gave him a second chance. Sirius thought about how silly he had been to almost let Remus slip away. 

Eventually, Sirius pulled away to reach into his pocket for his present for Remus, turning to face him and falling a little more in love as the golden glow of the setting sun illuminated Remus’ face. 

“Do you want to go first or should I?” Sirius asked. 

Remus could tell from his nervous shuffling and the way he wasn’t meeting his eyes that he really wanted to go first. That he needed to say whatever was going on inside his mind. “You go ahead,” he told him. 

“Okay, first I just want to say if this is too much… or if you don’t like it… or…” He tugged his hand through his hair before eventually just handing the small box over to Remus. “Here, just open it and then I can say what I want to say.”

Remus took the box, thinking about how adorable Sirius looked when he got flustered. He tugged the small lid off and saw that inside, lying on a soft piece of felt was a key. Shock rolled through him as he realized what Sirius was asking and he looked up to find Sirius staring at him. 

“I miss you Remus. Every day. And I know that time apart will be a little easier if I can spend it full of reminders that you’ll be coming home to me soon. I want you to leave toothpaste bits in the sink, and I want to argue over whose razor is the blue one. I want to burn breakfast kissing you and spending the whole time smiling as I cook it again. I want to make grocery lists with you and to see your favourite breakfast cereal sitting in the cupboard. I want your shoes tucked next to mine beside our front door and your coat hanging next to mine so I can slip little notes inside. I want to see your current reads strewn around the house and I want to be right beside you when you finish them so you can tell me every little detail of what happened. I want it all with you, Remus. I want you with me. Would you move in with me?”

Remus didn’t know how to respond to a speech like that and instead pulled Sirius into a bruising kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Sirius asked, leaning back so he could wipe the tears from Remus’ face. The soft wool of his mitten brushing gently over his skin.

“Of course,” Remus told him but then the rational part of his brain came back to Earth and he remembered something. “What about James and Lily?”

“James will be fine. The place is his after all and I already talked to Lily. She’ll be sad to see you go for sure, but she said she knew an old friend of hers was coming back into town and might be looking for somewhere to live. I found a new place, it’s near both of them, and if you don’t like it, we can look somewhere else, but I think it will be perfect.”

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.”

“That girl is a steel trap. She’s the one we go to when we need to hide the bodies.”

Remus laughed and then buried himself deeper in Sirius’ chest, thinking about the way that he’d get to wake up to that soft rise and fall every day from now on. 

“When can we go take a look?” 

“Tomorrow, or tonight if you aren’t too tired.”

Remus smiled up at him. “I’m never too tired to spend time with you.”

Sirius pulled him into another hug and Remus just stayed there trying to commit everything about this moment to memory before he remembered that he hadn’t given Sirius his present. 

“Wait,” Remus said, digging around in his bag. “I haven’t given you yours yet. Though it’s going to seem silly now.” He found the small jewellery box Lily had let him take and held it out timidly to Sirius. “It’s nothing big and if you don’t like it I can-“

“Remus,” Sirius said taking his hand as he took hold of the jewellery box. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Sirius snapped the box open and Remus watched confusion flicker over his expression.

“Some species of penguins will bring their mates a rock as a present. Most of those species build their nests out of rocks so it’s their way of showing their commitment to one another. I, uh, I collected rocks from all over the city, from all the places that are important to us and then I had Dorcas held me press into one stone that we turned into a pendant.”

“You mean you went all over the city to make this? For me?”

Remus blushed. “Yeah, I know it’s kind of silly, but I just thought…”

Sirius leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “It’s perfect. Can you help me put it on?”

Remus nodded and smiled as he lifted the necklace from the box and slipped behind Sirius to do up the clasp. 

“I love it.” Sirius said as he ran his finger over where the pendant rested squarely against his collarbone. “Now, no matter where I go, I’ll always have a little piece of us.”

Remus smiled, thinking about how he didn’t need a necklace or anything to always have a piece of them with him. He’d always carry Sirius in his heart, but these little reminders, these tangible things would help them to hold each other close when there were miles between them. 

“I love my wolf too, but I think he needs to visit your house for a bit that way he’ll smell like you.”

“Well, pretty soon he’ll be visiting our house and then he’ll never have to be apart from either of us.”

“Sounds like the best custody agreement I can think of.”

“Excellent,” Sirius said, taking his hand again. “Now, come on, let’s go see out new home.”

Remus didn’t know how he had managed it, but he’d found the perfect apartment. Close to the transit system so he could get to work easily and equal distance from both James and Lily. It had a beautiful bay window with a bench tucked under it that Remus imagined would be perfect for reading on sunny days. The whole place was empty but as they sat on the floor eating takeout Remus could already see it unfurling before his eyes. He could picture Sirius standing in the kitchen cooking dinner. He could picture them entertaining James and Lily at the table in the dining room. He could picture where his bookshelves would fit and where they would hang Sirius’ posters on the wall. 

And as they lay on the dusty floor with their hands intertwined, they both knew that they would make this place their home because it already had everything in it that they needed. Sirius rolled over and pulled Remus to his lips again and he had a funny thought that the house wasn’t really empty after all because it was already filled with their love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Moony.”

Remus rested his forehead against Sirius’.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so my penguin obsession snuck its way into here somehow... but I hope you liked it!  
> It was so nice to just write a sweet, fluffy story.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome or come say hi on tumblr @sleepcreatecaffeinate


End file.
